The present invention deals with one of the many problems parents face and must try to solve while rearing children. To small children, the bathroom toilet may offer mystery and adventure. Unsupervised raising of a toilet lid by small children, often followed by the throwing in of small objects, not only is an unpleasant thought but can lead to costly plumbing stoppage or damage.
The present invention relates to an article of manufacture intended for use as a lock mechanism for a toilet lid. The invention provides the parents of small children with emotional assurance that the toilet lid will automatically remain down, locked closed, until an older or adult person decides that the time has come to raise the lid.
At present, the inventor has no knowledge of any prior art patents which could, alone or in combination, defeat novelty of the invention.